Rising Star
by phoenix27
Summary: So...eine kleine Fic zum Thema "Was passiert, wenn man eine kranke Autorin an Draco Malfoy ranlässt?" Das Rating könnte sich wegen späterer Kapitel vielleicht ändern, es ist alles möglich...


y Rising Star  
  
Disclaimer: Die HP- Charas gehören leider immer noch der Rowling, hab sie zwar schon erpresst und bestochen, hat aber nix geholfen...naja..was solls? Muss man mit leben *heul*  
  
Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Schmerzen. Draco krümmte sich auf dem feinen Perserteppich, der den Salon von Malfoy Manor schmückte. Sein Vater ließ nicht von ihm ab. Immer wieder schrie er Crucio, so wie immer, wenn sein Sohn etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Doch dieses Mal war es schlimmer als sonst. Draco spürte die rettende Nähe einer Ohnmacht, doch er weigerte sich, in ihr zu versinken. Er wusste, hätte er es gewagt, seiner Bestrafung nicht standzuhalten, hätte sein Vater ihn vermutlich getötet. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, tot zu sein! Er war schließlich nicht daran schuld, dass Potter einfach nicht sterben wollte. Dass dieses miese Schlammblut Granger ihn in jedem Fach geschlagen hatte und dass seine Quidditchleistungen nicht die eines Viktor Krum entsprachen. Betäubt von den schier unerträglichen Schmerzen konnte er gerade noch wahrnehmen, wie sein Vater die Bestrafung beendete. "Wehe dir, du machst den Malfoys nocheinmal solch eine Schande!", zischte Lucius Malfoy und schritt von dannen. Sofort kam seine Mutter zu ihm und küsste seine Stirn. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, sie wagte es nicht, sich gegen ihren Mann durchzusetzen. "Mein Schatz! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen! Ich...ich.." Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg und winkte einem Hauself, der sich sofort Dracos annahm. "Du solltest ausziehen, irgendwo anders leben, damit er dich nicht eines Tages noch umbringt!" "Aber...Mum...ich" Draco bemühte sich, einen ordentlichen Satz auszusprechen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. "Sssch. Wir werden später darüber reden, in Ordnung?" Draco nickte mühselig. "Ok."  
  
"Wow, endlich Ferien! Dann nur noch ein jahr und wir sind Snape und die Slytherins los!" Ron machte es sich am Frühstückstisch der Grangers gemütlich. Harry rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und nickte zustimmend. Hermine half ihrem Vater, das Frühstück zuzubereiten, während ihre Mutter interessiert in der Zeitung blätterte. Dann sah sie zu den beiden Jungen hoch. "Ron, ich glaube, das hier könnte dich interessieren. Fußballspiel, England gegen Deutschland!" Ron sah sie verwirrt an, denn er wusste nicht, was Fußball war. Nachdem Hermine und Harry es ihm erklärt hatten, war er begierig darauf, mehr davon zu erfahren. "Wow! Cool! Wo und wann und" Hermine stellte einen Teller mit äußerst lecker duftendem Inhalt vor ihm auf den Tisch. Miss Granger antwortete: "Nun, es findet heute Abend statt. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr ruhig hingehen. Ihr seid ja schließlich alt genug, mal alleine wohin zu gehen!" Alle drei sahen sich begeistert an und machten sich schließlich über ihre Portionen von Speck, Ei, Tomaten und Toast her.  
  
Etwas später am Nachmittag hatten sie ihre Sachen gepackt und waren bereit für einen Ausflug nach Muggellondon. Vor allem Ron war aufgeregt, er konnte es kaum erwarten, das komische Spiel zu sehen. Um kurz nach 15.00 Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich und marschierten zur Tür hinaus. "Wow, hier ist ja richtig was los!", staunte Ron, als sie eine geschäftige Kreuzung überquerten. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lachen. "Ron, das ist nunmal das Großstadtleben! Ich glaube, du solltest nach der Schule hierher ziehen...Apropos ziehen...wir können nach dem Spiel ja vielleicht noch ins Kino, wenn ihr Lust habt!" Harry war sofort Feuer und Flamme, während Ron etwas zurückhaltend war. Er wusste nicht, was ein kino oder ein Film waren.  
  
Harry hingegen war Feuer und Flamme: "Au ja. Wie wärs mit Spiderman? Oder Star Wars? Oder doch lieber dieser Ali G Film?" "Hhhhm, ich würd sagen...Star Wars. Hachja, Hayden Christensen ist schon süß!" geriet Hermine ins Schwärmen. Ron starrte sie fassungslos an. Erst dieser Lockhard, dann Krum und jetzt ein Schauspieler? Es wurde immer schlimmer mit ihr.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später waren sie auch schon am Stadium angekommen. Überall drängten sich Menschen, die in Trikots gewandet waren und laut brüllten. Das Trio bahnte sich einen Weg durch die laute Masse und erkämpfte sich an der Kasse die Tickets. Nach mehreren Rangeleien hatten sie denn auch ihre Plätze gefunden und sich darauf niedergelassen.  
  
Das Spiel begann und schon war Ron total gefesselt von den 22 Männern, die wie Wahnsinnige hinter einem schwarzweißen Ball her rannten. Harry und er verfolgten wie gebannt die Spieler, während Hermine sich in dem vollbesetzten Stadion umschaute. Etwas von ihnen entfernt saß ein Mann, der ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam. Sie sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass dieser Mann schulterlange schwarze Haare hatte, eine beachtliche Nase lugte unter selbigen hervor. Hermine saß auf ihrem Platz, als ob sie ein Blitz getroffen hätte. So unglaublich es auch war, ganz in ihrer Nähe saß niemand geringeres als...Professor Severus Snape! "Was hat der hier zu suchen?", murmelte Hermine. "Hä?" quäkte Ron, der ih seine halbe Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Hermine deutete in Snapes Richtung. "Das ist los. Snape sitz nur ein paar Sitze von uns entfernt!" Ron schenkte ihr nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. "Was? Was zum Teufel macht Snape hier? Ich meine..also" Er piekste Harry mit seinem Zeigefinger in den Rücken und machte ihm die Sachlage klar. Alle drei standen unter Schock. Warum um Himmels Willen befand sich ihr verhasster Zaubertränkelehrer im gleichen Fußballstadion wie sie?  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke, der nur ein paar Sitze von ihnen entfernt saß, war nur mit einer Jeans und Schuhen bekleidet. Auf seinen Oberkörper hatte er sich die Landesflagge gemalt. "Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er solch einen Traumkörper sein eigen nennen kann..."säuselte Hermine, die verträumt zu ihrem Lehrer hinübersah. "Hermine! Bist du übergeschnappt? Für den Fall, dass du vergessen hast, auf wessen Hose du gerade starrst" Hermine wurde knallrot und riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Snapes Hose (sie haate die Reißverschlussgegend näher unter die Lupe genommen) und betrachtete peinlich berührt ihre Schuhe. "Das ist Professor Severus Snape! Mein Gott, ich glaube wir sollten schnell verschwinden, sonst entdeckt er uns vielleicht und zieht uns schonmal vorsorglich 50 Punkte für ein-paar- sitze-entfernt-sitzen-und-fußball-sehen ab." Harry war sofort einverstanden und beide zerrten Hermine, die sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte, aus dem Stadion. Draußen angekommen schnappten alle drei nach Luft. "Wir hätten ruhig noch dableiben können. Ich fand es gerade so interessant...", murmelte Hermine etwas pikiert und kickte eine leere Bierdorse aus dem Weg. Harry seufzte. "Ich finde, wir könnten jetzt ins Kino. Soo schlimm kann Hayden Christensen doch nicht sein, oder?" Sofort war Hermine wieder äußerst gut gelaunt. "Ok. Dann los...wer weiß? Bei unserem Glück treffen wir wahrscheinlich noch Malfoy!" Lachend und schwätzend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Kino.  
  
Im Kino konnten die drei Freunde kaum noch ihr eigenes Wort verstehen. Eine riesige Menschentraube hatte sich im Foyer gebildet; es hatte den Anschein, als drängten sich die Teenager, die zum größten Teil weiblichen Geschlechts waren, um einen Tisch oder etwas Ähnliches. Während Harry sich zur Kasse durchkämpfte sahen sich Ron und Hermine den Auflauf etwas näher an. Ron konnte trotz seiner beachtlichen Größe nichts genaues erkennen, doch Hermine schien etwas oder jemanden erkannt zu haben. Ganz plötzlich blieb sie wie versteinert stehen. "Herm, was ist los?" schrie ron ihr ins Ohr, darum bemüht, niemanden zu Boden zu werfen. Doch Hermine antwortete nicht. Es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Ron setzte gerade zu einer deftigen Ohrfeige an, als er auch schon den Grund ihrer seltsamen Versteinerung bemerkte. An diesem Tisch saß - mit einem ungeheuer breiten Grinsen - Hayden Christensen. Ron fand, dass dieser angeblich sooo tolle Kerl überhaupt nicht anziehend aussah. Angewidert drehte er sich zu Hermine um. "Mein Gott, Hermine, da sieht selbst Malfoy besser aus als dieses Scheusal. Wie war das nochmal mit den zahmen Trollen?"  
  
Jetzt erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Trance und starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Aber Ron! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Ich meine...er sieht soooo süß aus....Hachja." Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und war heilfroh, Harrys wuscheligen Schopf in der Menge zu sehen. "hab die Karten. Kommt mit!" Gesagt, getan. Flugs marschierten sie zum Kartenabreißer und gingen dann in ihren Kinosaal. "Ihr werdets nicht glauben: Ich hab noch Karten für die 3d - Vorstellung gekriegt!" Ron war nun vollends verwirrt. "Was zum Teufel ist denn jetzt wieder 3d? Ich kenne nur DoppelD...", fügte er machohaft grinsend hinzu. Klatsch. "Schuft!", war aus Hermines Richtung zu hören. Dann wurden sie still, denn das Licht verlosch ganz langsam und eine grünliche Schrift erschien auf der Leinwand. Lucasfilm Ron machte gaaaaaaaaanz große Augen. Dann ertönte ein schrecklich penetranter Ton, gefolgt von Scherbenklirren. Es waren etliche winzigkleine Scherben auf der Leinwand zu sehen. Schließlich ertönte die durchaus bekannte Star Wars - Fanfare.  
  
Einige Zeit später waren sie nun beim finalen Schwertkampf angekommen. Die geschickten Angriffe der Schauspieler wirkten durch eine 3d-Brille gesehen noch bedrohlicher als ohnehin schon, deshalb wich Ron sehr häufig in seinen Sitz zurück, während Hermine das dreidimensionale Profil ihres Schwarms bewunderte. 


End file.
